<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Behaviour by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787928">Bad Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober, PWP, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, authority kink, tasertricks - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy under the mercy of Prince Loki for tonight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authority Kink (“Sir”/“Sergeant”/“Captain”/“Your Highness”/“Doctor” etc.) - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 2nd Oct 👻</p><p> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes—yes— please your highness, My Prince.” Darcy sobbed in a half scream as Loki impaled her with his sporadic but powerful hard thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy once again on her hands and knees. <span>After her shenanigans sunbathing nude on the beach yesterday, Loki made her promise to do </span><em><span>one thing</span></em><span> but she ignored it and here she was, fulfilling her punishment. </span></p><p> </p><p>Hands clung to the comforter as her heavy breast bounced in rhyme with the pounding. One thing that Loki liked the most with this position was the way he can easily manipulate her.</p><p> </p><p>The way she lost in her pleasure, the way she just surrendered herself to him was something that he can’t get enough. Gone was her sassy remark every time Loki hit the right spot inside her tight little cunt. </p><p> </p><p>He learned a lot of things from his Midgardian companion, but one thing Loki knew for sure, she’s always very vocal in their lovemaking. Maybe Loki needed to put a gag on Darcy's pretty mouth and see if it affected her in any way. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy turned her head to the right, her darker blue eyes glazed with lust as she bit her full lower lips. Sweats adorned her beautiful bare face as her forehead creased in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Loki widened his palm on her ass cheeks, his left fingers sneaking under her hips as it quickly did wonder on her clit. </p><p> </p><p>Darcy let out a low moan as Loki resumed his action to her body, again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now be a good pet and come for your prince, come now!” He growled near her ear. </p><p> </p><p>As if triggered by his command, Darcy arched her back within a second. Eyes rolled back as her body trembled. Overwhelmed by the fucking and Loki’s talented fingers. </p><p> </p><p>When Darcy finally came down from her orgasm, Loki rolled her body so it laid on the mattress. Loki stared at Darcy with his mischievous smirk and glanced back at his cock. Still hard and needed attention. “Now pet you need to finish what you start.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋</p><p>--</p><p>I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>